The present invention relates to an acquisition apparatus, an access control unit, an acquisition method, an access control method, a program and a recording medium. More particularly, the present invention relates to an acquisition apparatus, an access control unit, an acquisition method, an access control method, a program and a recording medium using GPS positional information.
Recently, GPS (Global Positioning System) has been used for detecting a global position of a receiver based on signals received from satellites by the receiver. The receiver of GPS measures the distances between the receiver and satellites based on traveling time of the signals received from the satellites. However, the distances measured by the receiver contain various errors. Therefore, it has been difficult to precisely calculate the position of the receiver.
To address this, conventionally, a technology has been proposed for correcting the position detected by GPS, thereby leading to more accurate position (see Patent Documents 1 and 2).                [Patent Document 1] Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 06-3431        [Patent Document 2] Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2002-107442        